


Stage fright and glue guns

by Vega_bitch



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comedy troupe au???, Gen, as of expected Schlatt is in charge of gigs, charlie is props manager lmao, college au kinda at the beginning??, ted writes the skits mainly, that motherfucker has a prop closet, they be preforming skits and chaos, they in college when we start out that is, they just go around doing chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_bitch/pseuds/Vega_bitch
Summary: I had an an idea. The chuckle sandwich crew is too good idea to not make anything on.Anyways Hey what if the boys are a famous comedy Troupe???
Relationships: Fuck you ya nasties
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

We’ve all three of us had this dream since we met in college. The dream to make others laugh as we joke about on stage with a little skit we made up ourselves. We actually met at an improv club meeting. Ted and I were dorm roommates too. We nicknamed our room the palcove when we first met and honestly it stuck with us. But he was actually the one to drag me along to the meeting feeling I would love it. That’s where we met the third member of what would be our little group. 

Schlatt as he prefers we call him I believe was dragged along as well. His friend Wilbur, a student studying abroad from The UK, I think he also was in the dnd club along with me but I’m unsure. But Wilbur dragged him in. We had to make groups of four and do a skit based off a prompt we pulled from a hat. Ted and I already had at least a little bit of experience. Ted from theatre experience and I having to make a couple skits for one of my classes. Wilbur seemed fine but Schlatt was obviously nervous about this. But he did great. I have a feeling greater than what he was expecting too. 

We after that kept going and soon enough started meeting up not in the clip too. I think it was Wilbur who was originally dragging Schlatt along but soon enough Wilbur had to leave back to the UK but Schlatt actually still hung out with us. We chilled in the palcove joking and thinking up ideas for dumb skits. This lasted throughout college till late our last year. 

This is where we start. I’m chilling on my bed scribbling ideas onto a notebook Schlatt on the beanbag chair I brought with me when I originally came up to college my first year. Ted, who was looking at his phone, suddenly turns it off and stands up.

“So..how exactly would you guys feel about turning our little trio here into an actual group?” He speaks up. This catches my attention. Schlatt looks caught off guard. Ted immediately elaborates. 

“I ran into someone today. Some guy who runs a small comedy club in the city here. You know that skit we put out on the internet? Apparently the guy loves it and figured out I was one of the people who wrote it and is offering us a gig.”

“So...you want us to do a skit at this comedy club?” I ask. 

“Yeah. That is if you two are up for it.” Ted offers sitting down again. 

I nod “I’m willing. Sounds fun!” 

Ted looks to Schlatt who shrugs “eh why the fuck not.” He says. 

Ted grins “I’ll give the guy a call then! Charlie you’ll probably find out right away it Schlatt I’ll text you the date alright?”

Schlatt nods grabbing his stuff off the floor “got it. I need to head out now I have a class”

Ted nods and I give him a thumbs up. 

When Schlatt leaves I look to Ted. “Guessing we’re gonna need to pull out the props.” I comment as I stand up pulling a tote out from the closet. Ted shoots me a thumbs up as he’s dialing the phone number on a business card he was given. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well let’s get going!!

Here is where we start. I am standing in a room in the back straightening my dress coat over a white shirt with three hearts on it. Ted had the idea of us having these signature outfits we wear for this. I am getting ready for my first ever performance at a comedy club. We were decently advertised as “Chuckle Sandwich” as we all three came up with going off a dumb inside Ted and myself had. I had a hidden glue gun hidden in a pocket of the suit jacket for a prop. We are supposed to do a skit on a magic glue gun that shot magic bullets. Kidna weird I know but for some reason people LOVED the idea of it. I mean after all it’s the reason we got this gig. 

A knock sounds at the door and the familiar voice of Ted comes out slightly muffled through the door. “Charlie are you ready? We need to be out there in 6 minutes.” 

“Just a sec!” I yell back as I grab this small plush of a slime with a popsicle stick poking out of it. I made it on a dumb little make your own plush website I found when I was younger and I felt like it could be a part of my image here. A little Slimecicle hah. I come out and I see Ted sporting a milkman costume. Schlatt is a bit behind him struggling to put on these bulky looking Ram horns. I go over to help him and we manage to get them on with a bit of luck and a couple hair pins. 

I’m not sure why either of them chose their costume choice but it’s not important at the moment I can ask later. What matters now is we need to be out there in a minute. I feel my heart beating in my chest from anticipation and fear probably too but I can hear over the speakers “Now for our feature tonight I would like to introduce to you a rather promising upcoming trio. Introducing Chuckle Sandwich!” And next thing I knew I was standing out in front of an audience of people and let me just say I felt my stomach drop like nothing I’ve ever experienced before.

But it wasn’t as bad as my Brain made it out to be.

Of course there were a few hiccups as expected from the first performance.

But it wasn’t the worst thing to ever happen. We definitely had some laughs coming from the audience. And that’s all you ask for with performing comedy right? You need humor to actually be comedy. I’ve fully changed out of my previous outfit when I hear a knock at the door. It’s Condi and Grizzly. My Two best friends who I met online and have been friends since. Both of them managed to score jobs as streamers on twitch and honestly I’m pretty happy for them. 

Grizzly grins “dude that was honestly so good!” He yells, giving me a pat on the back. Condi nods in agreement and I let them both in so we aren’t just standing in the doorway. 

“Thanks guys I appreciate you coming.” I say as I grab the water bottle I have sitting on the table in here taking a drink. 

“Of course! It was your first gig and you three absolutely killed it up there!” Condi replies.

“You drove down here from Canada!” I point out.

“I was thinking of coming over to the US to meet up again anyways it’s no big deal.” Condi assured. 

I shrug “do you two wanna join us? We're planning on getting something to eat soon. New sandwich shop in town that looks really damn good.”

“Sure that sounds good!” Grizzly says. I grab my car keys with all the stuff I need to bring back home in a duffel bag slung around my shoulder “let’s get going then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And trust me it’ll get more chaotic from here!

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love starter chapters.


End file.
